Apple of My Eyes
by Saniwa
Summary: A discovery makes Yondaime want to know who has been “corrupting” his innocent son. What other better strategy than placing Naruto under his most asexual, phlegmatic, and trustworthy man’s care while he’s investigating? Right? ItaNaru.


**Disclaimer:** I wish my innocuous cough suppressant isn't hallucinogenic. Then owning Naruto wasn't merely a dream last night.

**Series:** Apple of My Eyes.

**Summary:** A discovery makes Yondaime want to know who has been "corrupting" his innocent son (as he puts it that way) and maim the said deviate _a little_. What're other better strategies than placing Naruto under his most asexual, phlegmatic, and trustworthy man's care while he's investigating? Right?

**Pairing: **(through and through) ItaNaru.

**Rating:** PG-13

"TALK" _DIARY ENTRY 'THOUGHT'_

* * *

**Note:** My second ItachixNaruto fiction. And this time is an Alternate Reality. In which Yondaime is alive and our favorite original homicidal and deranged Uchiha doesn't kill his entire clan sans Sasuke a.k.a homicidal and deranged Uchiha II.

**This story MIGHT contain slash, cursing Uzumakis, yaoi, MPreg, and more!** So, please don't flame me as you have been warned. This series (sans the Author's note) is beta-ed by **Amber Gaze** AT www . fanfiction. net / u / 703305 / (thousands of hugs for her)!

**Also, there WILL be lemon(s) in latter chapters**, the archives for it other than FFN is my writing journal and/or AFF(dot)net (see site's link at my personal journal profile link at my FFN profile, please)

Thanks and enjoy the story :)

Love, _May._

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Even Monkeys Fall from Trees

"Arashi's Flawless(?) Plan and Naruto's Dilemma"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**--  
February 5  
--**_

_Dearest Diary._

_I still have no idea why my old man gave this book to me. I am tempted painting his hair pink. Just count it as retaliation for his sick jokes. What with assigning me as an academy teacher. I did NOT spend bloody two years doing millions of boring and dreadful D-class missions, enduring Kakashi-sensei's lame excuses and incurable lateness, and foremost getting my ass whipped by said pedophilic one-eyed pervert just to spend another year or two behind the desk._

_How can I be THE Hokage if I'm stuck like this DAMMIT!_

_Sigh._  
_  
Take a deep breath, Naruto. Before you lose control and release the fox._

_Wait a minute! That sounds like a good idea. At least the old man will be doing his job instead of sneaking out of the office just to go to Ichiraku. But I won't be promoted to be the Godaime (frowns); then again, the old man Sandaime sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi._

_It's so not cool if I do that (shakes head)._

_**--  
Naruto, the coolest Uzumaki.  
--**_

Uzumaki Arashi frowned after finished reading the first entry of his son's diary. He didn't expect his decision upon Naruto's Chuunin promotion would take a toll on the forever cheerful boy.

_'To even think of releasing the fox…'_ Not that the seal was reversible.

However, he was glad, knowing his son has a common sense. After all, Arashi had made sure Naruto knew perfectly how much their Shinobi, Sarutobi, and he –Naruto- had paid fifteen years ago.

The Hokage, thinking his son might be at home since he wasn't at the ramen stand, was going to talk, reminding the younger blonde to tidy his room up at least once a month. That was before his eyes fell on a little black book, lying innocently on the floor next to the bed. He was about to head towards the academy, giving his son the book back.

Granted that, he would miss his lunch.

That was when Arashi realized, it was the diary he gave Naruto two years ago after he graduated, becoming a Genin. He had hoped that, Naruto would be keeping his missions record up along with his views and opinions on what he has seen outside the village's walls.

He gave up though (and somewhat disappointed) since not even once had Naruto mentioned it. The boy's lack of responsibility, awareness, and diligence was one of the reasons why he assigned Naruto there.

Thus, the time he saw the book again, he wondered _'Have I made the wrong decision?' _Curios -although no longer guilty since the brat was using the book to rant, or worse, to prank him!-, Yondaime flipped to the next page.

.-.

-

.-.

**_--_  
**_**February 23  
--**_

_Dearest Diary._

_Still trying to adapt with brats!_

_Konohamaru and the others aren't helping either. They are worse than ever whenever I am around._

_I have to endure that stuck up Uchiha-teme calling me "Usuratonkachi" or "the lesser Uzumaki" even when I'm with my stu –er- the brats (what with the Uchiha raising their spawns in number day by day. Dammit! It's a nightmare). And Kakashi can't help himself from being a pervert, as usual, saying those are very nice pet names._

_I showed the improved Sexy no Jutsu to them. (Naruko winks)_

_It was odd though, only Kakashi who fainted with massive nosebleed. Gotta' kick Sasuke's family jewel next. Sure as hell he will be limping for at least a week. (A grinning face is drawn here)._

_**--  
Naruto, (still) the coolest Uzumaki.  
--**_

Arashi snickered, imagining Konohamaru corps asking Naruto to play ninja with them every possible chance, even during classes. Their pose was hilarious. Throwing Naruto into the mix, the runts surely had good laugh everyday.

And another thing, Uchiha Fugaku would flip his lid if he knew there wouldn't be more Uchiha spawns from his youngest heir. He never ever felt grateful of the Uchihas' unparallel pride (maybe not the Hyuugas).

Although, the thought of the "pet names" alone… it gave him the creeps. From an Uchiha nonetheless, he only tolerated and wanted to know one so far, thank you very much.

Oh, Kakashi definitely was going to pay for that one. _'A babysitting mission perhaps?'_

He heard the Inuzuka's heiress just gave birth to triplets.

Oh, life was and is good.

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
March 15  
--**_

_I'm bored to death!_

_I miss going out on missions._

_Heck, even a D-Rank one (when my team and I had to deliver a stupid cooking recipe to another village) sounds like a challenge.  
Iruka-sensei said, "Your lack in some of Shinobi qualities is giving rise to Hokage-sama's concern."_

_Hmph!_

_Meaning, he's afraid that I might get killed during one of the ANBU missions if I join in. Duh! I'm not that stupid! The blonde jerk (unlike me) rejected my application just because of that? THAT'S SO FUCKIN' UNFAIR!_

_Some Hokage he is. Plus my own Dad doesn't believe in my ability?_

_Better he gets the signal on how bored I am. A bored Uzumaki is never a good thing. Thankfully, tonight, I'm going to spar with the rest of the Rookie-9, not only Sasuke-teme and Neji. I must bring earplugs since I haven't been around Sakura and Ino for a while. I might go deaf from their screaming (I pray Hinata-chan will be there to shut them up)._

_**--  
Naruto, the coolest Uzumaki.  
--**_

True, the fear of losing someone he loved most was pretty much the greatest factor. Though, there was also another thing, Naruto was only fifteen for god sake. He had no idea; moreover, didn't want to know the said "idea" why Naruto insisted on pursuing ANBU. To be a Hokage didn't require being one.

Nevertheless, one thing Arashi was sure of, he didn't want his only son's innocence tarnished with blood on his hand at such age.  
There were just too many cases already; Kakashi, Rin, Itachi, and Gaara were just several of those who were forced to grow up in a much faster pace, traumatized.

Notwithstanding facing danger (a megalomaniac Sannin named Orochimaru and his lackeys in particular), undergoing violent missions, and witnessing killing, 'doing it with your own hands is different'.

_"This won't go unnoticed, Arashi. The brat might not be bright but he's certainly not dense like he normally leads us to believe."_

His sensei's rare words of wisdom always came up at time like this. Not helping either that his ex-student (who happened to be Naruto's Jounin instructor) was too soft on his brat. Tired, the blonde ran a hand through his hair before scratching the side of his much less unruly mop absently. A habit he passed on to Naruto every time they were deep in thinking.

He, most likely, would reconsider the next time Naruto applied. A resigned sigh escaped Yondaime's lips and he carried on reading.

.-.

-

.-.

_**--**_  
_** July 1**_  
_** --**_

_It's been months since I wrote the last time._

_Can't help myself, can I?_

_Ever since I felt this some strange memories on the back of my mind… something that happened years ago but has forgotten by me. Been busy, reminiscing with myself._

_I'm really… confused(?) Yes  
Experiencing a Dé•jà vu(?) No._

_Since this time it was with someone… different. But I think I have met another eerily similar long back. No, not 'I think.' I believe I did meet this person._

_There was snow. A Thick and vast ocean of snow. And in the midst of all, there was a keen sense of forbidding. Beautiful, sinful, and untouched by its surrounding._

_…_

_Except me._

_**--  
Naruto.  
--**_

_'Now THAT is interesting.'_

Naruto seemed to behave like someone who was in love. And the different signature also didn't go unnoticed by Arashi. The brat was maturing and whoever she was could be another good thing for Naruto's development.

_'Aw… my kawaii baby Naru-chan has grown up and found his woman already.'_ He grinned wider, if that was even possible, threatening to split his face in half. Eagerly, with a trembling hand, he reread that particular page.

_'Yup, it's more than just a limerence.'  
_  
He didn't mean to pry. Honestly, he didn't. But disinterest was never a forte for an Uzumaki, especially if it was related to his –only- son. Plus he had to make sure that whoever it would be, Naruto wouldn't be hurt or loved impurely.

Taking a deep breath, Arashi read the next entry.

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 2  
--**_

_IT'S HIM!  
--_

_'HUH?'_  
Confused, he quickly scanned the following page.

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 16  
--**_

_Dear Diary (not the dearest anymore, hehe. There are ramen, my drawing and prank scrolls, and also him)._

_Another two weeks passed, I gotta' know him further since his cousin is one of my students. I finally remembered when and how I met him the first time years ago. All my life, I have heard lots of great and horrible things about his kind. And sadly, the second thing is mostly from Dad. Even though he doesn't say it out loud, his eyes darkened considerably if it concerns... I know this upon seeing my reflection gazillion times in the mirror._

_**--  
Naruto.  
--**  
_  
_'What the fuck!'_

And the grin on his face faltered, crumbling under the pressure of realization that there might not be more Uzumakis after them.

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 18  
--**_

_He appeared not to care about many things. Selfish, uncaring, and intimidating. Just like the rest of his kind. People tend to envy him for his talent (including me). However, when I am with him, I have no worries about what is going on around me?_

_And when we talk (or I talk he listens), I feel that I'm not afraid of making mistakes. He made me become everything that is me, what made me… Naruto._

_Just Naruto._

_Not an Uzumaki, the Hokage's son._

_Or even one of the trinity prodigies._

_Strange huh?_

_**--  
U. Naruto.  
--**  
_

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 21  
--**_

_Today he told me, "A fool is only cured by dying." portraying how tired he is with everything (his own kin in particular). And bluntly, I answered, "But sometimes a dying man discovers the honesty with which he was born."_

_I felt so stupid!_

_Baka! Baka! Naruto no baka!_

_But the most unexpected happened; he smiled (well it was a tug on the corner of his beautiful lips, blushes) when I looked up. Oh God. If only words could describe how breathtaking it was. He didn't even mind when I squeezed his hand, encouraging._

_I want to be the few that make this life worth-living. For him._

_It was then I realized…_

_I love him._

_**--  
U. Naruto.  
--**_

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 23  
--**_

_Last night, I lost everything to him. (Wohoo!) Go me (makes a V-sign)._

_There was pain, of course, but the pleasure. WOW! It was even better than inhaling ramen before eating._

_If I don't meet him, I might go nuts; not to mention, become arrogant and (most likely) sexually depraved because most of the young females in this village are practically worshipping the ground I'm walking on (short Tsunade-baba, duh, that's just because she threatened to kill me if I ever called her old)._

_I do hope Dad won't mind… our relationship. He told me once that he could care less of what his kind and even father think about him. I never ask why, afraid that he'd withdraw to his own world which I can't reach. Yet._

_**--  
U. Naruto.  
--**_

.-.

-

.-.

_**--  
July 24  
--**_

_He pretended to be interested in one of the kid's drawings of the Hokage while secretly slipping me a letter. Well, maybe not a letter._

_Just a piece of paper._

_I did a happy dance though and everyone was looking at me weirdly. (coughs) I thought it was just –uh- what did Kakashi say about this? A brief and passionate encounter from that favorite porn of his?_

_Ah! A one-time thing._

_Prove not!_

_**--  
U. Naruto.  
--**_

.-.

-

.-.

_**--**_  
_** July 26.**_  
_** --**_

_My butt is still sore. Wow, I lost my count!_

_But it was damn worth it! (laughs evilly)_

_He picked his cousin up yesterday. Which means, tomorrow night and usual place. I'm so glad Dad is very busy lately with the Chuunin exam preparations. Otherwise, he might have realized I've been out almost every night these past few weeks._

_**--  
U. Naruto.  
--**_

By the time he finished reading, the older Uzumaki was practically ripping the last page with his grip. His breath was hundreds a mile.  
Sitting down on Naruto's unmade bed; Arashi's left hand clenched and unclenched methodically. Demonstrating whatever tortures his mind was thinking, certainly not suitable for the PG-13 rating. Fortunately.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're so dead." He growled lowly in the back of his throat. _'But the other boy…'_ Whoever he was _'will be more than dead when I get my hands on him.'_

Only one problem though, his brilliant mind realized, Uzumaki Arashi didn't know his son's secret lover's (he somewhat blanched at the thought) identity. Pondering all his new discoveries, Arashi didn't know how long he had been sitting there, even ignoring his mounting paperwork back at the tower.

Thank God, the students weren't out yet. He still had more than an hour to pick and contact a faithful, reliable, and "safe" sentry to keep an eye on Naruto just for tonight before he set out to investigate and "meet" the soon-to-be-dead pervert.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You are grounded for the whole week," Arashi replied in a singsong voice despite his son's loudest outburst ever. Thankfully, they were in the Hokage private residence. And the only individuals closest to them were the guards at the gate. _'Well, I pity them then.' _He was used to Naruto's notable vocal cord. Arashi inwardly thanked his lucky stars.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh yes, I can."

"Make me."

Arashi didn't even bother stopping Naruto physically, instead stating in a stern voice, "One step outside the house, young man, I'll strip you out of your rank to Genin with D-class missions for the rest of your life. And only the deities can save you."

"But why?" Naruto's desperate question, following the pregnant silence, was very out of character. Never in his wildest dream, had he thought to hear it coming out of his stubborn son's mouth, let alone to be the one who caused it. Predictably, he began feeling uncomfortable and guilty. 'Great!'

His iron will was almost wavering, "We've been working hard for months." Not a lie.

"You, with the academy graduation. And I, with the Chuunin exams." Again, it wasn't a lie, "A few days off won't hurt, right?"

"So, basically, you want to spend more time with me?" Naruto asked inquisitively, sounding unsure of the turnabout of the situation and his father's behavior. Contrary to public belief, Uzumaki Arashi could be dangerously cunning if he wanted to.

And Uzumaki Naruto knew it damn well.

Arashi refused meeting his son's eyes, coughing, "I still have one more thing to do." Seeing the other's raised eyebrows, he smiled disarmingly, "Just for tonight. I have asked someone to… accompany you. In case you get bored."

Finally, Naruto sighed, defeated, "Fine! Who is it?"

"You'll know soon."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"No. Too soft on you." The Chuunin was not immune to Naruto's puppy dog eyes yet.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. Too perverted." _'He might have cheered on Naruto behind my back.' _Arashi's eye twitched.

"Ero-sennin?"

"No. That's even worse." He would combine Rasengan and 1000 Years of Pain on Jiraiya if his son suddenly became the front cover of his "book of art" newest edition.

"Rin-chan?"

"No. She's busy at the hospital with Tsunade-hime and Shizune." A little misfortune for him, those three were the few he considered "sane" in the village.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"No. Too risky." _'Especially after the pet-names thing.'_

"Neji?"

"No. I'm wary of the extent of his Byakugan." _'On you.'_ "That's including Hinata as well." Arashi shuddered, _'That Hyuuga stalker.'_

"Gaara?"

"Baka. He's not even in Konoha." Naruto was about to open his mouth again but Arashi quieted him with a Naruto-reserved "Be-quiet-or-no-ramen-for-a-year" look. Both blondes felt a chakra signature coming closer to the living room they were currently in, standing and glaring at each other.

Naruto scowled.

Trust his Dad to assign some freak just to torture him. Probably that nutcase and diabolical Jounin named Angwo… Angpo (something like that), or that dressing disorder and Colgate hype Gai, or worse that annoying and bootlicking Ebisu.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped tapping his feet and cursing in his impatience since the signature was oddly familiar.

"Yondaime-sama," Uchiha Itachi nodded his greeting from the archway that was the main entrance to the grinning leader and the shocked Kyuubi vessel with his Uchiha-esque tone, bored and monotone.

From the corner of his eyes, Arashi could see Naruto's blue eyes, akin to his albeit larger, widened visibly. He couldn't help but giving a smug smile to his son whose two sets of identical whiskers on both cheeks were twitching funnily, "I see that Naruto has been introduced to you."

"Hn."

"Well then, I'm leavin'."

Giving a scroll to Itachi, the Hokage threw one last triumphant grin, "I hope you don't mind the company, son," before turning to the brunette once again, "Thank you for doing this, Itachi-kun."

Itachi shrugged, deadpanned, whilst the smaller teen seemed to be having a hard time composing himself.

"At least get to know each other 'kay. _And be good!_" Arashi emphasized before he shushin-ed out.

_'Oh yes, we will.'_

T.S.U.Z.U.K.U

* * *

**Next chapter:** (Possible?) Lemon, more ItaNaru, and an extremely pissed off Yondaime.

**To S.O.Y:** For the other ItaNaru story, I'm facing a major writer block! Sorry (winces) hopefully, the request is still valid.

**To non-slash readers:** This story isn't the spin-off of The Living Code. TLC will be updated as soon as I can; I'm getting my notebook back this week. Please don't maim me (runs away).

**To all ItaNaru fans:** Visit Akai Kitsune, a growing ItachixNaruto C2 community, at www . fanfiction . net / c2 / 23930 / 0 / 0 / 1 / (remember to remove the spaces in between, winks).

Read, revel, and review!

M.N. – 04.17.06

Revised – 04.30.06


End file.
